tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dinosaur Seen in Sewers!
Zurück zur Episodenliste Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! ("Dinosaurier in der Kanalisation gesichtet!") ist die 76. Folge der 2012er Animationsserie und die 24. Folge der dritten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Ein paar Nummern zu großEines Abends begeben sich die Mutanimals in die New Yorker Kanäle, um einer geheimnisvollen Entdeckung ihres Freundes Kurtzman nachzugehen, der in den unterirdischen Tunneln einem "Dinosauriermann" begegnet ist. Auf ihrer Suche werden Slash und Dr. Rockwell jedoch völlig überraschend mit diesem "Dinosauriermann" - einem verwirrten, humanoiden Triceratops - konfrontiert und und trotz tapferer Gegenwehr besiegt. thumb|200px|Das mentale S.O.S.In ihrem Heim machen Leonardo, Michelangelo und Donatello sich für den Genuß der letzten ''Crognard''-Episode (die zu ihrer enormen Enttäuschung mit Crognards Verspeisung durch das Drachenmonster Wigglepuss endet) bequem, während Raphael sich auf Patrouille in die nächtliche Stadt begeben muss. Während sich Raphael sich per Telefon nach dem Stand der Dinge erkundigt, empfängt er plötzlich einen intensiven telepathischen Notruf von Rockwell und folgt diesem in die Kanalisation. Dort erzählen Rockwell und Slash ihm von ihrer Begegnung mit dem Dinosauriermann und von Rockwells Vermutung, dass es sich dabei mit Sicherheit um einen Außerirdischen handelt. Um den Eindringling eine Lektion zu erteilen, nimmt Raphael unverzüglich die Verfolgung dieses fremden Wesens auf, während Rockwell sich und Slash zu den anderen Turtles befördert und sie über die Situation unterrichtet. thumb|left|200px|Unheimliche Begegnung der überragenden ArtSchließlich stößt Raphael auf die Spuren des Dinosauriermanns und folgt ihnen zu einem Auffangbecken... und aus diesem taucht vor seinen erschrockenen Augen tatsächlich der Sauriermann an die Oberfläche auf. Instinktiv versetzt Raphael sich in Verteidigungsstellung und reizt sein Gegenüber zum Angriff; doch während des Kampfes brabbelt sein Gegner, unterbrochen von Hustenanfällen, etwas von einer Mission gegen eine Gruppe von "Mutierern", die sich in der Nähe befinden sollen, und einem Signal, das er an sein "Imperium" zu senden hat. Gegen die Kraft und Zähigkeit seines Feindes kann Raphael im Kampf gar nichts ausrichten; doch als dabei der Begriff "Kraang" fällt, kann er mit etwas Glück und Improvisation den Kampf beenden, indem er sich als den neuen Vorgesetzten (namens "Zoraph") seines geistig angeschlagenen Feindes, der sich "Zog" nennt, ausgibt. Zog unterwirft sich sogleich Raphaels "Befehlsgewalt" und meldet sich freiwillig zur Aufspürung und Vernichtung der Kraang. thumb|200px|Ein zögerliches KennenlernenRaphael kontaktiert seine Brder und lotst sie zu einem verborgenen Treffpunkt, wo er sie mit seinem neuesten "Freund" bekannt macht. Auf dem Weg zu den Kraang, von denen Zog gesprochen hat, erzählt Raphael ihnen, was er von Zog erfahren hat: Vor einigen Monaten ist Zogs Schiff auf der Erde gestrandet und hat seitdem die Geheimbasen der Kraang angegriffen, wann immer er sie aufspüren konnte. Sein verwirrter Zustand ist darauf zurückzuführen, dass seine Rasse Stickstoff statt Sauerstoff atmet und die irdische Luft daher für ihn schädlich ist. Leonardo hat so seine Bedenken über ihren neuen Kompanion; Raphael aber winkt jegliche Sorgen über Zog lässig ab, da er sich sicher ist, dass Zog und er über ihre gemeinsame Haltung gegen die Kraang gute Freunde geworden sind. thumb|left|200px|Der neue Spieß-GeselleGenau in diesem Moment hält Zog an einer Stelle in den Kanaltunneln an und trampelt den Boden unter seinen Füßen in Stücke. Er und die Turtles stürzen in eine darunter liegende Kammer, in der sich tatsächlich ein verstecktes Kraang-Nest befindet; die Kraang gehen unverzüglich zum Gegenangriff über, haben aber gegen Zogs Kampfstärke keine Chance. Als Donatello sich in den Basiscomputer einhacken will, erwähnt Zog eine "Hintertür" der Kraang in den Weltraum und aktiviert anschließend durch Zufall ein Dimensionsportal. Raphael schickt Zog zuerst durch das Portal, dann folgen er und seine Brüder ihm nach, und die Fünf finden sich nun vor der neuesten Geheimzentrale der feindseligen Außerirdischen wieder: Der Freiheitsstatue auf Liberty Island! thumb|200px|Das jähe Ende einer guten FreundschaftDie Truppe schleicht sich ins Innere des Monuments ein, wo sie beobachten können, wie die Kraang sich anschicken, ein neues Portal in ihre Heimatdimension zu öffnen, um eine neue Invasion der Erde einzuleiten. Ehe die Turtles einen richtigen Schlachtplan aushecken können, geht Zog zum Vollangriff über und wird von den Kraang in ein Antigrav-raftfeld eingeschlossen. Während Donatello die Programmierung des Kraang-Portals in der Statue zu sabotieren beginnt, nimmt Raphael Zog in Schlepp und arbeitet sich mit ihm zur Krone der Statue hinauf. Dort finden sie Zogs Ausrüstung, welche die Kraang eingezogen haben, und der Triceratonier legt seinen Atmosphärenumwandler an, der ihn wieder mit atembarer Luft versorgt. Kaum aber kann Zog wieder klar denken, greift er sich seine Blasterpistole und schießt Raphael nieder, bevor er an die Oberfläche der Statue klettert. thumb|left|200px|Kampf um die FreiheitNachdem Leonardo, Donatello und Michelangelo das Kraang-Portal deaktivieren können, eilen sie Raphael hinterher und finden ihn angeschlagen, aber noch lebendig vor. Zusammen verfolgen sie den Triceratonier auf den Kopf der Statue, als dieser sich gerade bereit macht, von dort auf die Fackel hinauf zu klettern. Zu ihrem Schreck erklärt Zog den Turtles, dass er von dort aus ein Signal an die Kriegsflotte seines Volkes senden will, damit sie zur Erde kommen und sie zusammen mit den Kraang vernichten, bevor er sie angreift. Gegen den Triceratonier haushoch deklassiert, versuchen die Turtles verzweifelt, ihn eines Besseren zu belehren; doch Zog lässt sich auf keinen Kompromiß ein, und so kommt es zum Showdown zwischen ihm und Raphael auf der Fackel der Freiheitsstatue. Zog kann seinen Sender aktivieren, bevor Raphael diesen mit einigen Wurfsternen zerstören kann; aus Rache dafür stürmt Zog auf Raphael los und fällt dabei von der Fackelplattform. Obwohl Raphael ihm seine Hilfe anbietet, lässt Zog seinen letzten Halt absichtlich los und stürzt sich von der Statue hinunter in den Tod. thumb|200px|Der Anfang vom Ende...Obwohl Zogs Ende ihn tief trifft, kann Raphael nicht anders als zu hoffen, dass Zogs Signal nicht ausgesendet und somit eine mögliche Invasion seiner Leute auf der Erde verhindert werden konnte. Doch diese Hoffnung erweist sich unseligerweise als trügerischer Fehlschluss: Im tiefen Weltall nämlich empfängt das Flaggschiff der triceratonischen Armada das Peilsignal, und der Kommandant der Flotte schickt sofort ein riesiges Jagdgeschwader in Richtung Erde... Zitate *[Leonardo empfängt Raphaels Anruf auf seinem T-Phone] Leonardo: [gekünstelt unauffällig] Äh, hey, Mann! Was, äh...was-was geht ab? Raphael: Ihr Kerls habt euch nicht das Crognard-Finale angeschaut, während ich hier auf Patrouille festsitze, oder? Leonardo: Puhuhuhu, wir? Natürlich nicht! Aber ich wette, wenn wir es uns angeguckt hätten, dann hätten wir es total antiklimatisch - äh, antiklimaktisch gefunden! *'Donatello': Raph nimmt nicht ab. Vielleicht ist er in Schwierigkeiten. Leonardo: Mehr Glück auf deiner Seite, Mikey? Michelangelo: [arbeitet am Laptop] Nada. Die Crognard-Fanseiten sagen alle, dass dies wirklich die letzte Folge war. Leonardo: Ich meine, hast du Raph gefunden!? - Hey. Kommt danach wirklich kein Film oder sowas? *'Raphael': Ganz ruhig, Großer! Schau mal, Mann, ich will dir nicht wehtun! - Und ich bin nicht sicher, dass ich das könnte! *'Raphael': Hey, Zog! Du bist nicht wütend über die ganze, äh, "Commander Zoraph"-Sache, oder? Zog: Nein. ... Ich habe eine solche Niedertracht von den Erdlingen erwartet. Wir Triceratonier rühmen uns der Loyalität und der Ehre. Ihr Erdenbewohner seid voller Lüge und Betrug. Trivia *[[Datei:Tiamat_D&D_cartoon.jpg|thumb|200px|Tiamat in der Dungeons & Dragons-Cartoonserie]] Der Plot der Episode basiert auf den Mirage-Comics "Return to New York, Book One" und "Book Two", und die Schlussszene mit dem Anflug der Triceratonier auf die Erde wurde wahrscheinlich von der Endsequenz von "The Big Brawl - Part 4" der 2003 Cartoonserie inspiriert. *Der Drache Wigglepuss aus dem Crognard-Finale ist eine unverhohlene Parodie auf die Drachenkönigin Tiamat, eine Monsterfigur aus dem Rollenspielsystem [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dungeons_&_Dragons#Advanced_Dungeons_&_Dragons Advanced Dungeons & Dragons], welche auch in der [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Im_Land_der_fantastischen_Drachen Dungeons & Dragons-Cartoonserie] von 1983 auftrat. *Ein Graffiti in der Krone der Freiheitsstatue (Venkman Was Here) bezieht sich auf den zweiten Kinofilm der Ghostbusters-Franchise. *Die Boulevardzeitung, die Rockwell in der Kanalisation findet, enthält Artikel über diverse Episoden aus der zweiten und dritten Staffel: "The Kraang Conspiracy", "A Foot Too Big" und "In Dreams". Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012) Kategorie:Episoden nach Comicvorlagen (2012) Kategorie:Online-Medien